


Curse of the Mary Sue 2: Serenity Returns

by Summer_Sweetheart



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, Mary Sue, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Sweetheart/pseuds/Summer_Sweetheart
Summary: It's been 70 years since Serenity invaded Team Avatar's lives, now CRINGE as she invades THIS Team Avatar's lives! Look on in HORROR as she has more powers than ever before! LAUGH as you read about this dumb chick trying to be cool! And READ the last fic before reading this!  It would make this fic make more sense. Then again, this fic doesn't make much sense to begin with.





	Curse of the Mary Sue 2: Serenity Returns

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was supposed to be posted a year ago. Well, after a 29 week pregnancy, 11 weeks with a baby in the NICU, and just over three months of being a mother to an energetic baby girl, I finally found the time to finish this fic. So here.

It had taken her many years, but Serenity had finally made it to Republic City. The 20 year old woman looked around at the sights. She had always heard the city was beautiful, but seeing it in person was more amazing than Serenity could ever imagine. Why, the city was almost as beautiful as she was!

See, Serenity was not your average woman. She was the master of all four elements, including lightning and metal bending, she had telekinetic and telepathic powers, and many years before, she had also taught herself light, darkness, and shadow bending.

Finally, about seventy years ago, she had managed to learn time bending, giving her the ability to freeze her age. So here she was, technically in her 80’s, but in the body of a beautiful 20 year old woman.

Serenity was a gorgeous young lady who was able to get any man she wanted. Over the years, she had changed her looks. She still had the same stunning purple eyes that reflected her tragic past. She still had the blonde hair, but with blue streaks now. She had also cut her hair. It now lay a few inches below her D cup breasts. It took her a while to get used to the shorter hair, but fighting with knee-length hair was just getting ridiculous! Serenity had also updated her outfit. She currently wore a pink t-shirt with a picture of her favorite animal: a polar bear dog. She wore plain black pants, and three inch heels. Most women would find the heels hell to fight in, but being _so perfect_, Serenity had no problems.

So, here we have the wonderful Serenity making her way into the city. Her eyes widened at the sight of the Spirit Portal. She had heard rumors of the portal being created from Kuvira’s spirit weapon a year ago. Part of downtown was still in ruins, but there were a few shopping centers and small homes that have sprouted out around the area.

Serenity was just thinking of stopping somewhere for some peppermint tea— her favorite, when she spotted two women ahead of her. The taller of the two had long black hair held in a ponytail. Her hair was almost as beautiful as Serenity’s! She looked a bit like a business woman in a gray cardigan of some sorts over her dark red shirt, a gray skirt matching her cardigan, a pair of stockings, and finishing off her look with the gray boots. The other girl had short brown hair who wore a light blue tank top, darker blue pants, and boots. The two women were holding hands!

_‘Are they on a _date_?’_ she thought.

Forgetting about the tea, Serenity sped up her pace and began to follow them. She wanted to get to know them better.

“Thanks again for lunch, Asami,” the shorter woman said.

“Oh, it was no problem!” Asami threw her arm around her girlfriend.

“At least let me treat next—” the shorter woman stopped short and turned around.

“Korra,” Asami asked, “what is it?”

The younger girl, Korra, turned back to her girlfriend and whispered something to her before turning back towards Serenity. “Uh, hi?”

Serenity smiled at the two women who now had their eyes on her, “Hello!”

“Can we… help you with anything?” the older woman, Asami, asked.

“Oh, no, no, no,” Serenity laughed and shook her head, “I just saw you two walking, and I was intrigued!”

The couple gave each other confused looks before turning back towards Serenity.

“Intrigued?” Korra asked, “About what?”

The Mary Sue looked at the two women confused. How could they NOT know what she was talking about?

“You two! You’re both women, but you’re… together! As a couple! Dating!”

Asami face-palmed, while Korra glared at the gorgeous woman before her.

_‘Oh man! I already hate this chick!’_ Korra thought.

“Hey!” Serenity put her hands on her hips, a frown on her face. She still looked _stunning_! “I resent that!”

“Resent what?” Asami asked, taking her face out of her hands.

“This one,” she pointed to Korra, “said she hated me!”

Korra looked surprised, “What? I didn’t _say_ anything!”

“I know! I read your mind!” Korra looked skeptically at the newcomer who had already overstayed her welcome, “I have telepathy!”

Korra and Asami glanced at the unbelievable woman before them before simultaneously turning around and walking away without another word.

“Rude!” Serenity muttered under her breath as she watched the two women walk away from her.

xxx

After being blown off by Korra and Asami, it was late in the afternoon when the poor souls who dared to venture outside had the misfortune of seeing Serenity’s face again. She had just had a _wonderful_ day at the best spa in Republic City. Of course on top of being absolutely perfect, she was also absolutely _rich_! No one was sure how she became so wealthy, but at this point, no one really cared.

So after being pampered for the better part of the day, Serenity was ready to find those two lovely women. And after conversing with a fellow beautiful rich person (though not as beautiful and rich as _she_ was, of course!), she had found out that the two women she had spotted were none other than Republic City’s favorite couple: Avatar Korra and Asami Sato, CEO of the famous Future Industries!

Serenity couldn’t believe her luck! Her new friends were the Avatar and a powerful CEO! And she knew just where to find them…

xxx

It was a quiet evening on Air Temple Island. All airbending training for the day was complete, dinner was eaten, the table cleared, and dishes cleaned. Everyone was free for the rest of the day to do as they pleased.

Korra was sitting outside with Naga, enjoying the peaceful night… That is until a certain someone showed up.

“Hello Avatar Korra!” Serenity beamed, glad she found the person she was looking for.

(I’d like to take this time to remind you just how amazing and perfect Serenity is!)

Serenity had used her waterbending to cross the bay to the island after realizing she _must_ make friends with the Avatar. She also had to make friends with the CEO. That would come later.

“Uh, who are you?” Korra asked. Naga growled softly at the strange looking woman, but didn’t lift her head from its resting place on her paws.

“I’m Serenity!” the Mary Sue said, smile falling slightly. Hare _dare_ she forget who she was! “Remember? I saw you and your girlfriend earlier.”

“Oh right, I remember you,” Korra said, not at all happy about the weirdo’s return, “Wait!” Korra stood, “What are you even _doing_ here?”

“Well, I just _happened_ to be in the neighborhood and I—” Serenity cut herself off after she noticed the giant polar bear dog, “OMG!” she squealed, kneeling in front of Naga, “How _cute_ are _you_?!”

“That’s Naga,” Korra said, not knowing why she was bothering to introduce this annoying woman to her animal guide, “my polar bear dog.”

“Oh, I know what this is!” Serenity said, not taking her eyes off her new animal friend, “I mean, look at my shirt!” she stood and smoothed out her pink shirt with the picture of the polar bear dog on it.

“O… kay, that’s kinda creepy,” the Avatar cringed.

“Polar bear dogs are my absolute favorite animal!” Naga finally lifted her head, eyeing the newcomer suspiciously as Serenity held out a hand to pet her, “How would you like to come and be my new pet? You don’t need the Avatar. She’s not as special as me!”

“Uh, _excuse me_?” Korra crossed her arms. Before she could continue, however, Naga bared her teeth and started to growl. Serenity withdrew her hand with a frown.

“Easy girl,” Korra said, wondering if it’d be smarter to just let Naga eat her so she wouldn’t have to deal with the Mary Sue anymore.

“Oh it’s okay,” Serenity waved her hand, “everyone’s always intimidated by me.”

“And why is that?” Korra asked. She mentally slapped herself for asking that question; especially since she didn’t give a crap about the answer.

“Well, because of all my powers!” Serenity said, surprised that her new friend knew so little about her.

Korra sighed, “Okay, whatever,” she stood up from her seat on the bench she sat on, “It’s getting late. I’m gonna turn in. You can show yourself off the island, I’m sure.”

“But wait!” Serenity shouted at a quickly retreating Korra, “Don’t you want to know all about my powers?”

Her question went unanswered as Korra walked into the girls dormitory, Naga following closely behind.

“Fine then!” Serenity huffed as she made her way back to the city.

xxx

It was early in the morning when Serenity came out of her hole the next day. She walked down the city sidewalks, observing the public as she went. The streets were mostly full of businessmen and women, commuting to work as their days began.

Some of the shops along the way also started to open. Serenity wondered if she should grab a bite to eat or some coffee before continuing on to her goal, but she decided this was _too_ important to wait until later.

xxx

Asami had just arrived in her office and was looking over todays itinerary when a small commotion sounded from just outside her door. She looked up from her schedule, trying to hear what was going on. She couldn’t make out what was being said, but it sounded as though her assistant was arguing with another woman. There was a soft scream heard, then all went quiet.

Asami didn’t need to wait long to figure out what was going on. Within seconds, there was a soft knock on her door. She answered to find her assistant looking annoyed and a bit disheveled.

“There is a woman here to see you Miss Sato,” she said, straightening her glasses.

“Does she have an appointment?” Asami asked, wondering what was going on.

“No,” her assistant said with a huff, “I tried to tell her that you have a very busy schedule and she needed an appointment to speak with you. She didn’t like it so she airbent me out of my chair!”

Asami sighed, pressing her thumb and index fingers on the side of the bridge of her nose, “Just… send her in please.”

“Very well,” her assistant bowed to her with a sigh.

Within seconds, a beautiful woman stood in the doorway. She had blonde hair with blue streaks in it; the hair was lying just below D cup breasts. She had stunning purple eyes, reflecting a tragic past, blah, blah, blah, you know the rest.

“How may I help you today?” Asami asked, taking a seat behind her desk.

“Don’t you remember me?” Serenity questioned, feeling slightly offended that Asami, just like Korra, didn’t recognize her amazing self.

Asami looked at her carefully. There was something… unsettlingly perfect about the woman still standing in her doorway.

“You’re that woman who was stalking me and Korra!” she said after recognizing her from the day before.

“Hey!” Serenity put her hands on her hips, offended that Asami would dare think such a thing! “I was _not_ stalking you!”

“Then _why_ were you following us and being all… Mary Sue like?”

“_Why_ do people keep saying that when talking about me?” Serenity stomped her foot, “Besides, my name is Serenity!”

“It doesn’t matter.” Asami placed her face in her palms, praying for patience before looking at the woman in front of her, “Why are you here?”

“Well,” Serenity moved from the doorway, taking a seat across from Asami at her desk, “I heard about you and Avatar Korra. You two are _amazing_, though, not as amazing as _I_ am, of course!” she grinned widely.

(Remember: Serenity is perfect! And amazing!)

“And…?” Asami deadpanned.

“_And_, I just figured the three of us could spend some time together to get to know each other. I just have _so_ many things to teach you!”

Asami had no idea what to say. _‘WTF can she do that Korra or I can’t?’_

“A _lot_, actually.” Serenity said, “Don’t you remember me mentioning my telepathy yesterday?” She addressed Asami’s surprised look.

Asami sighed, “Of _course_ you have telepathy,” she’s had enough with this chick, “Look, if I set up a time for the three of us to meet, would you leave? Right now?”

“Absolutely! Just tell me when and where and I’ll get out of your way!”

“Meet us at Avatar Korra Park tomorrow morning at 10,” Serenity nodded, smiling from ear-to-ear, “Now go away. I have a very busy day ahead of me.”

Serenity finally stood and left.

_‘Why do I have the feeling that I just made a huge mistake?’_

xxx

It was 10 o’clock the next morning when Korra, Asami, Mako, and Bolin arrived at the park.

“So who is this girl?” Bolin asked. Korra and Asami had told the brothers about the very odd person they met. The two wanted to come along, not believing someone like Serenity exists.

“She’s just…” Korra wasn’t sure how to describe her.

“Unbelievable?” Asami finished.

“That, yes. Though ‘pain in the ass’ is what I was thinking,” Korra smiled.

“Oh, definitely,” Asami agreed, “Oh, there she is!” She pointed next to Korra’s statue. A stunning woman was standing in front of it, pouting.

‘How come _SHE_ gets a statue?” she muttered under her breath.

The woman before them was absolutely gorgeous. She had medium-length blonde hair with blue streaks. She had voluptuous D cup breasts which were a treat to all the men, and some of the woman as well. She wore… you know what? Screw it. She’s perfect. Nobody gives a crap.

The four stood a few feet from Serenity. Korra cleared her throat to get her attention.

“Oh! Avatar Korra, Asami! Hello!” the Mary Sue beamed, “And who are you?” She furrowed her brows at the two men standing awkwardly between Korra and Asami.

“Oh, these are our friends, Mako and Bolin,” Korra waved a hand at each brother while introducing them, “I hope it’s okay they came. We told them all about you and they wanted to meet you in person.”

“Of _course_ it’s okay!” Serenity smiled at the two men, showing off her perfectly straight, white teeth.

The brothers began to slowly back away, the awkward feeling growing stronger. Korra turned around and noticed the two getting father away from them. And the Mary Sue.

“Oh no you don’t!” she hissed as she grabbed the two by the arms, and leaned in closer, “If Asami and I have to deal with her, so do you two!” she said, in a dangerously low voice.

Mako and Bolin looked at each other. Mako nodded and the two returned to Asami and Serenity.

“What were you muttering about?” Serenity raised her brow, suspicious.

“Nothing, nothing!” Korra waved her arm, with a soft, awkward laugh.

“So anyway,” Asami interjected, “where do you wanna start?”

Serenity laughed, “With me and my powers, of course!”

“Of course,” Korra said, rolling her eyes.

“Hey!” Serenity stood with her hands on her hips, “you know nothing about me! You NEED to know all about me!”

Korra sighed, “Fine, fine. Let’s sit down,” she was sure there were gonna be there for a while.

After everyone were settled on benches nearby, Serenity dove right in.

(DON’T forget the perfection that is Serenity!)

“Well, I managed to master all four elements at just three years old…”

“Wait,” Bolin interrupted, “you mastered _all four elements_? At just three years old?”

“Yes,” Serenity said, annoyance showing in her face for being interrupted.

“Anyway, mastered the elements at three years old. When I was six, my parents were tragically murdered by the Fire Nation during the 100 year war. I was homeless _and_ an orphan,” she wiped a single tear away from her face. Either Korra and her friends didn’t notice, or didn’t give a crap.

“It wasn’t _too_ bad though. I had neighbors that would take care of me, but I never cared for any of them. Then, when I was eight, I left to travel the world.”

“Wait,” it was Mako’s turn for an interruption, “You went to travel the world at eight years old. And your neighbors let you?”

“Yes. Now may I please finish my story?” Serenity huffed perfectly in her perfected perfection.

Korra made a motion for her to continue, even though she was already sick of the story of the ‘amazing’ Serenity. It was like something, an unseen force possibly, was telling her to sit and listen to the Mary Sue. Korra didn’t like whatever this was.

“So _as_ I was saying, I left home at eight, and by age ten, I managed to master lightning and metal bending.

“What’s so special about that?” asked Bolin, “Mako can lightning-bend, and Korra can metal-bend. In fact, I can—”

“Yeah, yeah, no one cares,” Serenity waved him off with her hand, “Anyway, this brings us to when I was 14. I mastered light, darkness, and shadow bending. Then at 16, I mastered telepathy and telekinesis. Then, four years later, I learned time bending!” Serenity beamed like the flawless Mary Sues that ever Mary Sued as she finished.

Korra and her friends all had disbelieving looks on their faces. No one knew how to react. Korra finally broke the silence.

“What. The. Fu—”

Asami interrupted Korra before she could finish her sentence, “Um, I think I need clarification on a few things…”

“Uh, yeah,” Korra said, “Like your made-up bending? Darkness, light, shadow, _time_?”

“Hey!” Serenity pouted, “They are NOT made up, and I can show you!” And with a wave of her hands, the park was engulfed into darkness.

The patrons of the park gasped, looking up at the sky, wondering why it was suddenly dark so early in the day. Serenity cackled before she moved her arms in an upward motion, and the darkness was lifted.

“See?” Serenity smiled and crossed her arms, “Darkness bending!”

“Bullshit bending,” Korra muttered so only Asami could hear. The CEO bit back a laugh.

“And can you explain the other three so-called ‘bending’ you’re a master of?” Bolin asked. His friends all sighed and Korra and Mako slapped their hands to their foreheads. They really didn’t wanna hear it. Frankly, they didn’t even care.

“Well, first of all,” Serenity began, “light-bending is kinda the opposite of darkness-bending. Shadow-bending allows me to manipulate our shadows. I can make them do anything I want them to. Should I demonstrate?” she winked at Bolin.

“Uh, no, I think I’m good…” Bolin rubbed his arm in discomfort and turned his head away.

“And, I know I’m gonna regret asking this, but time-bending is—?” Asami’s self-loathing overcame her after she finished her sentence. She felt something, or someone, was forcing her to say these things.

“Oh, well, when I was 20, I was able to stop the aging process!” Serenity smiled, “Guess how many years I’ve been 20.”

“I don’t know…” Korra sighed. More like she didn’t care. She pulled a random number out of her ass (metaphorically), “Eighty?”

“You’re close! It’s been more like 70 years,” Serenity grinned her _oh-so-perfect_ grin, “Give or take a few years.”

“So let me get this straight,” Korra said slowly, “Serenity, that chick over there,” she pointed to the perfection that was Serenity, “is a Time Lord?”

“Uh, time-_bender_?” Serenity corrected perfectly, “What even _is_ a Time Lord?”

“You know,” Mako interrupted the two, “that _does_ make sense.”

“It _does_?” Korra, Asami, and Bolin all said at once.

“Well, at the beginning of Serenity’s story, she said her parents were killed in the 100 year war. That war ended over 70 years ago.”

The four stared at Serenity disbelievingly. They stared at her stunning good looks, her gorgeous purple eyes, her blonde and blue hair…

“Okay, we’re done,” Korra snapped her eyes away from the perfection before her, “We can all stop looking at Serenity.”

The other three seemed to come out of a trance-like state and turned their heads away from the Mary Sue.

“Look,” Korra stood as she carefully looked back at Serenity, “this was great, but I’m done with you and your bullshit bending.”

“This is _not_ bullshit bend—”

“Come on Asami, let’s go make out somewhere,” Korra grabbed her girlfriends arm, and walked away.

Which left Mako and Bolin with a Mary Sue.

“So,” Bolin turned towards the awesome, amazing Serenity, “You have all of these amazing skills, but can you… lavabend?” he picked up a small piece of earth and turned it quickly in his hand as it became lava.

Serenity was speechless. Finally.

“Come on bro,” Mako put his hand on his brother’s shoulder, turning him away from Serenity, causing Bolin to drop the rock, “Let’s go home.”

A full minute passed by before Serenity found her words again.

“How can _he_ lavabend when _I_ can’t even do it?!”

xxx

It was early the next morning when Zuko arrived into town. He had a meeting with the president, along with his daughter about some foreign trading.

He was walking past a jewelry store when he spotted someone walking on the opposite side of the street. She looked… familiar somehow. The blonde hair. He had only seen someone with blonde hair once.

“Oh no!” Zuko whispered to himself, eyes going wide. It was her! He thought he got rid of her many years ago; when he, his uncle, the Avatar, and his friends kicked her Mary Sue ass.

Zuko quickened his pace, “Shit, shit, shit,” he mumbled as he almost ran through the street, hoping Serenity wouldn’t see him.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t keeping too much of an eye on where he was going, and ran straight into a fruit cart.

The woman who ran the stand immediately came to his aid, “Lord Zuko!” she yelled, “Are you alright?” She helped Zuko to his feet and started picking up the fruit that littered the street. Zuko tried very discreetly to look to his right. Maybe she didn’t see...

She was gone. Phew! Crisis averted! That is, until he tried to continue up the street.

“Zuko?” Serenity was right in front of him. How’d she move so fast? Must be another one of her Mary Sue powers; stealth.

“Um, uh…” Zuko wasn’t really sure what to say. He couldn’t deny it was him. After all, she probably heard the fruit stand owner shout his name, and the scar over his eye told everyone who he was.

“OMG, it IS you!” Serenity beamed.

(Perfect, beautiful Serenity!)

“Oh, Serenity,” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “how… nice it is to see you.”

“You’ve aged,” Serenity said bluntly.

“You… Have not,” Zuko responded, looking at the young woman more carefully. _‘How didn’t she age?’_

“Funny you should think that!” Serenity said. Zuko had forgotten about the telepathy. Honestly, everything about Serenity had been repressed for many years, but seeing this extraordinary woman before him brought it all flooding back. Great.

“Let me guess,” Zuko rolled his eyes, “You found a long forgotten bending style that makes you never age?” Honestly, nothing would’ve surprised him at this point.

“Correct!” Serenity shone bright. Brighter than the sun! “Time-bending!”

“Okay, great,” the former Fire Lord just wanted this conversation to be over and have Serenity not be seen for another 70 years. He should be long gone by then.

“Yes, so, what have you been up to since we last saw each other?” Catch up. She wanted to catch up after not seeing each other in over 70 years.

“Well, long story short, the war ended, I was Fire Lord, things were not so great for a while, then great. Got married, had a daughter, she’s Fire Lord now. I retired years ago. Well, it was great catching up with you! I gotta run.”

And run he did.

xxx

Serenity had been in Republic City for a few weeks. She was starting to enjoy it less and less. More people were avoiding her, and she hadn’t seen her new friends in a while. She figured they were busy, after all, Korra was the Avatar, Asami had a company to run, Mako had a job, and Bolin was in some sort of secret society where he can’t have any contact with her. At least, that’s what Bolin told her.

“Perhaps it’s time for me to go,” said Serenity to no one in particular.

She thought she heard someone yell “THANK THE SPIRITS!” but she wasn’t quite sure.

xxx

The following weeks were peaceful. After several weeks of dealing with Serenity, who deemed herself as Korra’s “bestie”, Serenity was oddly (though thankfully) absent from her life. She wasn’t there to tag along on her and Asami’s dates, she stopped barging into Asami’s office, didn’t ask Mako to arrest people who didn’t like her, and didn’t harass Bolin, asking how he could possibly have a power that she doesn’t. Serenity was just… gone.

“So she just up and left?” Asami asked, sitting up from the sofa she and Korra were sharing at the Sato mansion.

“I guess so,” Korra shrugged, “Not a big loss though if you ask me.”

“Nope,” said Asami, relaxing back into her girlfriend’s embrace, “Still, I wonder where she went off to…”

There was a moment of silence before Korra spoke.

“Eh, who cares?”

xxx

It has taken her several months, but Serenity was here, the outer wall of the wonderful city of Ba Sing Se.

“Time to Mary Sue it up in this joint,” she smiled as she put on a pair of sunglasses and entered the city.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the ending I pulled outta my ass! Not sure how I feel about it, but whatever. It's supposed to be a shitty Sue fic, so I guess it doesn't matter anyway.


End file.
